This invention relates to a fastening mount for optical elements, such as a reflector mirror or prism, suitable for use in a beam path, for example, in an optical resonator, and, more particularly it relates to a fastening mount involving a cup-shaped frame on whose bottom there is an aperture for the beam path. The internal side of the bottom has also a hollowed out depression so that the optical element is locked in position from the sides by the walls of the depression, and in the direction of its optical axis by a fixing element pushed into the frame.
A familiar fastening mount is disclosed in German Patent No. DE-OS 3,130,420, for optical elements or components, particularly for a reflector mirror of a laser resonator. In this type fastening mount the optical element can be easily installed and changed, and in many applications it is reliably secured in position. Additionally required in the jointing area between the threaded grip and the optical element are suitable pressing and sealing compounds. The fastening mount therefore involves several items in the jointing area. Moreover, in the case of mounting arrangements where the jointing requires threading or, for instance, cementing/plastering, there is a risk of impurities penetrating into the space surrounding the optical element; such fastening mounts are therefore less suitable for certain applications where maintenance of rigorous cleanliness is strictly necessary (e.g.: in the case of gas lasers). Furthermore, thread mounts are likely to become loose or undone altogether, especially when used in mobile applications.